No Ice to Short
by LumosMaximan
Summary: What if Connor was trapped in the lab a little long than expected and on the verge o fdeath, his hero comes and saves him. Established Connor/Becker Set S3 Ep5


Connor wrapped his arms around him tighter as he watched the fungus shrivel and die He felt the heat seep from his body as his muscles became tight and his legs wouldn't move. He was stuck in a permanent foetal position against a back wall corner of the Botany Lab. He heard the frantic calls from both Lester and Sarah, checking and hoping he was still alive. He told them to start cooling the ARC, even though he was still in the Lab. They tried to resist but Connor knew there was no point in arguing. Danny and the rest of the team were on their way with a mushroom monster and the ARC was barely cold enough for you to put a cardigan on! Trying and failing to sway the younger lad, Lester finally gave in and told Sarah to lower the temperature.

Everyone in the main hub was dressed in extremely thick winter coats, jumpers, ski trousers – the whole works; whilst Connor sat shivering in a lab overall, now wasn't the time to be jealous but they seriously looked toasty. Connor sighed loudly, breathing pure cold air that made his lungs hurt! Why did Sid have to be a dumb Diictodon in a cute kind of way? Connor thumped his head against the metal walls; they too were freezing cold as his forehead felt the biting chill.

He couldn't find the hope to carry on but surprisingly he found himself calling out to his team, "I-I'm f-fine…" he stuttered quietly, but it was loud enough for them to hear. He raised his heavy head and with fuzzy vision he focused on the thermostat near the exit; it was -35°C, 'Oh God!' his head dropped down as he brought his arms tighter 'I'm gonna die!' he thought, he should probably give up hope! He drifted his eyes back to the fungus which was now slowly collapsing. He felt his eyes slowly drifting shut; he was so tired it was unbelievable. He wanted to sleep; he needed to sleep. He tried shaking his head to stay awake but the cold rendered him unable to move, so the shake was more like a little twitch. He knew Lester didn't like him sleeping on the job but maybe he would let him off just this once. He closed his eyes and let the cold take over him. He started to dream:

_**They were all in the Lab, chatting and smiling over something silly, even Lester was joining on the joke, Lester was smiling! Cutter, who was alive and well, was moving around, pointing to various dinosaurs on a laptop with Jenny next to him, she had her arm looped through his. Abby was sitting next to Sarah; both girls were playing and feeding Rex who was fluttering his little wings, and posing. Lester was laughing and joking with Danny, having a vivid discussion over the best football team. It was amazing and fun. Connor was smiling and getting involved. There were no anomalies, there were no dinosaurs, there were no Future Predators, and most of all; there was no Helen Cutter! It was a dream comes true! But there was a little voice calling him. "Connor…" he turned to look around but no one was there. "Connor…" the voice was getting loud, coming from the doors in the corridor. Connor moved away from the rest of the group, and pushed open the door, peering through the see anyone there. No-one! Connor shrugged but as he turned "Connor!" The voice was getting louder and more assertive. Connor stepped out to look around quickly, find anyone, someone, or something. "Connor!" the voice sounded worried and frantic, it also sounded very familiar. Connor walked towards the outer door. Placing his hand on the handle, he withdrew it quickly! The handle was ice cold! "Connor!" the voice desperately called him. Connor grasped the freezing metal and pulled it viciously. Outside was nothing but white light. "CONNOR!" the voice yelled, and he stepped out…**_

Connor's eyes fluttered slightly open, as his vision slowly brought back to normal, he looked over to the thermostat, -20°C. Why was the room getting hotter? Worried, Connor looked around but in his relief all of the fungus had faded away to dust. He also notices how he could move his muscles freely, tight but they could move. "CONNOR!" that voice yelled to him. Turning his head, slowly due to the pain he saw practically plastered to the industrial glass, was Becker. His face full of worry, pain and fear. His eyes were puffy and red as tear streak scorned his cheeks. Becker was scared for him. Connor felt a wave of relief flush through him.

"B-Becker!" he called with him might as he watched the other man's face break with delight, more tear appeared on the handsome man's face.

"Connor! Connor hold on, hold on baby! Please!" he banged the glass quickly to keep Connor awake and aware. He nodded, tilting his head back. He watched as Becker ordered towards other military units, and called Danny over. But Connor didn't really care; he just kept his eyes on Becker.

Connor instantly got scared as he watched as Becker tore himself from the window in one sudden movement. Was Becker leaving him? Where was he going? Had the fungus come back? Was he going to die? Panic began to rise through Connor, looking around frantically, wanting to get out. "Help! Help! Get me out!" he screamed in pure hatred. His voice coarse and broken as tears burst from his eyes, closing his eyes in fear. Outside, Becker was standing next to the heavy duty door next to Danny they were nearly ready to break through when they heard the screams from inside. It broke Becker's heart. "Sarah! Sarah, what's he doing?" Danny called to the scientist, feeling Becker's distress.

"He's having a panic attack! Danny you need to get in there now!" she called back. This pushed Becker on even move, both he and Danny pulled with their last amount of strength to break the door open. And it worked. Becker sung the door open and practically though himself in and towards Connor. Engulfing the smaller man in his strong arms, Connor held onto him with his dear life, still sobbing.

"Connor! Connor, it's okay, I've got you! I've got you!" Becker pressed Connor close to his chest, rubbing his hands over him, trying to warm him. Connor stopped crying, but it was to Becker's discovery that Connor had fallen unconscious. "Danny, get the medic!" He called in sheer panic; Becker placed one arm under Connor's legs, and another round Connor's back as he lifted him up in bridal position and carried him out of this freezing hell hole, steeping over the broken glass and fungus debris! Once in the corridor, the medics were waiting ready with a stretcher, placing him down, they wrapped him instantly with foil blankets. They wheeled him away to the medical bay, Becker following them all the way.

When Connor awoke be was blinded by bright light, 'Yep, I'm dead!' he sighed and tried to push himself up, but failed as he was weak. He also noticed that it was warm, not slightly but very warm. He pulled the cover from the bed he was laying on back and once more tried to get up. This time he winced in pain, "Connor?" Connor looked over to see Becker scrambling over, looking very dishevelled, a right mess. He helped Connor sit up, and kept his arms wrapped around him. Connor looked up to Becker's deep brown eyes and pulled the strong man into a tighter and loving hug. Refusing to let go, Becker sat as close to Connor as possible, kissing the younger man on the top of his head. "Connor, I thought I lost you!" he breathed into the thick black locks.

Connor looked up to Becker and pulled him into a deep and body melting kiss. Connor was surprised by this act of lust but he desperately needed love from Becker. Becker deepened the kiss, pulling Connor closer, as his lips moulded with Connor's. Brushing his tongue along Connor's lips, they instantly opened to taste more of Becker. Becker moaned into Connor's mouth by the passion between them radiated. After pulling apart, desperate for air and panting hard, their foreheads touching, Becker kissed Connor's lips once more in a sweet loving peck. Connor grinned as he rubbed his nose against Becker. "Never do so stupid like this again! Never do something like that, ever! I though…I though you left me! Becker sobbed, pulling Connor extremely close, surrounding him in strong and loving arms. Connor melted into this embrace, feeling ears escape his eyes to.

"Never! I will never leave you! You saved me! I head you!" Connor snuggled into that strong chest that made him feel safe and protected.

"You heard me?" Becker asked the smaller man in question, not willing to argue but he stroked his back to comfort him.

"I felt like my body was giving up, that I was going to...well going to. But in this dream I had, I heard a voice…a voice that sounded so familiar, calling to me, calling me closer and closer, and away from the dream. The voice go more worried and shouting it called me to a door, and when I went through…Well I woke up! Then I heard the voice again, and it was yours, you were calling me!" Connor sobbed into Becker's shirt, his hands running over his back, checking that he was real. "You saved me Beck's! You rescued me…I knew you would!" He drew him into another kiss, pouring his emotions and love into this simply act. And Becker felt it, returning his similar feelings. "I love you!" her hear him whisper.

Becker smiled, "I love you too!"

He would always save Connor, always, or he himself would die trying.


End file.
